gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liberty Rock Radio 97.8
Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 est une radio de Grand Theft Auto IV et Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City qui diffuse du Classic Rock et du Metal. Elle est animée par Iggy Pop. Playlist GTA IV *The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" *Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" *Godley & Creme - "Cry" *The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion/Mother Russia" *Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" *ELO - "Evil Woman" *David Bowie - "Fascination" *Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" *Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" *Iggy Pop & The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" *Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak * Genesis - "Mama" *Hello - "New York Groove" *Queen - "One Vision" *The Black Crowes - "Remedy" *Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" *The Who - "The Seeker" *Elton John - "Street Kids" *Heart - "Straight On" *ZZ Top - "Thug" *R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside Out" GTA: Episode From Liberty City *Nazareth - "Hair of the Dog" *Styx - "Renegade" *Rod Stewart - "Every Picture Tells a Story" *Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Saturday Night Special" *The James Gang - "Funk #49" *The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" *Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" *Deep Purple - "Highway Star" *AC/DC - "Touch Too Much" *Foghat - "Drivin' Wheel" *The Doors - "Five to One" *Alice Cooper - "Go to Hell" *Jefferson Starship - "Jane" *Iron Maiden - "Run to the Hills" *Mötley Crüe - "Wild Side" *Saxon - "Wheels of Steel" *The Doobie Brothers - "China Grove" *Bon Jovi - "Wanted Dead or Alive" Chanson supprimées *The Rolling Stones - "Fingerprint File" (1974) *The Rolling Stones - "Under My Thumb" (1966) *Elvis Costello - "Radio Radio" (1978) *Steppenwolf - "Ride with Me" (1971) *Tubeway Army - "Bombers" (1978) *Nazareth - "Changin' Times" (1975) *Black Oak Arkansas - "Hot and Nasty" (1971) *Breakwater - "Release the Beast" (1980) *New York Dolls - "Private World" (1973) *The Doobie Brothers - "Long Train Runnin'" (1973) *Warren Zevon - "Lawyers, Guns and Money" (1978) *Python Lee Jackson feat. Rod Stewart - "In a Broken Dream" (1972) *Rare Earth - "(I Know) I'm Losing You" (1970) *Robin Trower - "Day of the Eagle" (1974) *Billy Squier - "The Stroke" (1981) *Ted Nugent - "Hey Baby" (1975) *The Cult - "Born to Be Wild" (1987) *Love and Rockets - "Motorcycle" (1989) *Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" (1980) *Iron Maiden - "The Trooper" (1983) *Mötley Crüe - "Kickstart My Heart" (1989) *Judas Priest - "Breaking the Law" (1980) Anecdotes *C'est une des radios préférée de Patrick McReary, Phil Bell et Johnny Klebitz. *C'est la radio par défaut des motos des membres du Lost. *C'est la deuxième station préféré de Niko Bellic. Liens externes La playlist de la station est disponible gratuitement via ce lien. de:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 en:Liberty Rock Radio es:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 pl:Liberty Rock Radio nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 pt:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 ru:Liberty Rock Radio Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA IV Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA IV The Lost and Damned Catégorie:Stations de rock Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA IV